This bitter earth
by LinBaefong
Summary: Lin Beifong n'a pas toujours était comme on la connais, dure et aigrie, les événements au cour de sa vie on forger la femme qu'elle est, et éteint peu à peu les dernières lueurs d'amour dans son coeur.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, c'est la première fanfiction que j'écris, j'ai décider de la dédier à Lin Beifong le chef de la police de la Cité de la République, j'aime énormément son personnage et je trouve qu'elle n'a pas était assez mise en valeur dans la_ _Légende de Korra_ _, où elle est effacer et reste un personnage tragique du début à la fin, du entre autre à son passé que j'aimerais tenter d'éclaircir._

Il est 8h00, Lin se lève et se prépare pour aller travailler au poste de Police de la Cité de la République diriger par sa mère la commissaire Toph Beifong. Lin héritat de sa maîtrise de la terre et du métal, étant une jeune fille aimante et soucieuse de faire plaisir à sa mère elle décida de suivre sa trace et de s'engager dans la police, elle à maintenant 20 ans et malgré seulement deux années d'expérience, elle à déjà beaucoup d'assurance.

Lin alla prendre une douche, enfila son uniforme de maîtresse du métal déjeuna et partit pour le poste de police. Elle y demanda les ordres des supérieurs et se mit en patrouille, en ce moment la Cité de la République était plutôt calme il y avait toujours des petits délits de criminel mais rien de bien palpitant. Elle parcourait les rues en voiture, jusqu'à que sa radio se mit à grésiller et un agent annonçait un vol commis dans la rue et la voiture des fugitifs non loin d'elle. Elle prit la radio et répondit :

"Unité 3, je m'en occupe, ils sont dans mon secteur."

Lin aperçut la voiture des voleurs et la prit en chasse dans les ruelles étroites. Afin de la neutraliser elle agrippa une roue de leur voiture avec son cable métalliques, et celle-çi s'arrêta les deux voleurs partirent en courant jusqu'à que le cable de métal entoura leurs jambes et les firent tomber au sol. Une voix féminine sortit de la voiture accidentée :

" Ne leur faitent pas de mal."

" Su ?!" La policière reconnu sa jeune soeur Suyin, qui depuit peut fréquentait des gens étranges et avait un comportement bizzare.

" Su, alors maintenant tu es une voleuse ?"

" Je n'ai rien volé, j'ai juste conduit la voiture, je voulais juste rendre une faveur à mes amis. Haha vous allez m'arrêter officier ?" Dit Suyin, commençant à repartir jusqu'à qu'un cable de s'enroula autour de soin poignet.

"Ne fait plus un pas de plus Su."

Lin restait ferme, elle ne faisait que son devoir. Suyin sortit une lame et coupa le cable qui se ramena s'écraser sur le visage de sa soeur et lui fit pousser un cris de douleur, et ensanglanta son visage. Lin prit sa soeur par le bras violemment et la mis dans la voiture.

"On verras ça avec maman."

Lin se mit en route sa soeur à coté d'elle dans la voiture ne cesser d'hurler et de l'insulter, le sang de son visage ne cesser de couler et ruiner son uniforme, la colère avait prit le dessus sur sa douleur. Arriver au poste, Su se précipita d'aller voir Toph, Lin se fit soigner par un des agents aux bureaux.

"Beifong qu'est ce qui t'es arriver? Je vais te mettre quelques choses pour que t'arrêtes de mettre du sang partout.." L'agent lui recouvra le visage de coton afin de faire un pansement, Lin resta silencieuse tous le long, elle ne montra aucun signe de douleur ou autre émotion. Après ça Lin se rendit au toilette regarda son visage dans le miroir saccager par sa propre soeur, les larmes commencèrent à couler elle savait que plus rien n'allait être pareil, elle mis ses main à son visage essuiya ses larmes, repartit, pris le rapport d'arrestation et se rendit au bureau de sa mère. Sa mère était la debout froide derrière son bureau, Su était assise elle tourna la tête vers Lin lui jetant un regard de haine, Lin pris place à coté de la chaise de sa soeur, elle se trouvait ici comme une criminel à un interrogatoire alors qu'elle ne faisais que son travail, face à sa propre mère à qui elle aurait tous fait pour la rendre heureuse.

Toph tourna la tête vers ses deux filles.

"Qu'est ce qui t'a pris Su, et toi Lin je me demande, arrêter sa propre soeur.."

Lin rétorqua :

" Maman, je ne faisais que mon travail, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir à moi !"

"Ca suffit, toi Su tu vas devoir quitter la ville, tu vas aller vivre chez tes grands parents. Je ne peux pas avoir une fille derrière les barreaux. Lin donne moi le rapport d'arrestation."

Toph pris le rapport et le déchirat, Lin sentit son coeur se déchirer aussi, sa soeur se comportait comme une criminel et sa mère la laisser s'en tirait, elle tenter de faire plaisir à sa mère mais celle-çi ne lui montrer même pas un signe d'affection. Su pouvais faire n'importe quoi elle s'attirer toutes l'attention.

"Maman tu ne peux pas couvir ça !"

"Je n'ai pas d'autres choix..." Dit Toph, la voix emplis de désespoir.

"Lin prends ta journée."

Lin se leva jeta la chaise sortit du bureau, claquant la porte, qui résonna dans tous le commissariat. Le visage fermer, plein de haine, les larmes prêtes a couler, elle tentait de les ravaler de se fermer à ses émotions, qui lui gachait la vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour/bonsoir dans ce 2ème écrit, j'aimerais montrer le point de vue de Lin après cet évènement en se mettant dans son personnage, juste après qu'elle sortes du bureau de sa mère. J'aimerais avoir des retours et des avis de ce que je poste, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)_

Chapitre 2 : Retour à la réalité...

Cette fois c'était de trop, Su est vraiment qu'une incapable, elle me parle comme à une misérable, m'humilie dans mon travail et devant notre mère, m'entaille le visage en tentant de fuire de ses crimes.. Mais maman n'en à que faire, je ne supporte plus cette vie, il faut je laisse ça derrière moi, et que je parte de la maison, je vais chercher mes affaires et trouver un endroit ou aller. Je ne passerais pas une nuit de plus à la maison avec eux, c'est décider.

J'arrive à la maison, une chance à cette heure là il n'y jamais personne, maman est au travail, Suyin est à ses occupations débiles comme à son habitude. Je vais directement dans ma chambre je prends mes affaires dans l'armoire, et range tous ça dans une valise. Avant de partir j'ai changeait de tenue, celle-ci était tacher de sang. Je ne mis qu'une simple tunique et un pantalon, je partis a la salle de bain retirer mon pansement, le sang avais finis de couler, je découvris que toutes la partie droite de ma joue aller être marquer à vie de deux cicatrices, je n'ai déjà plus l'air d'une simple jeune femme innocente et sortant de la salle de bain, je pris ma valise, je posa mes clés de la maison sur la table de la cuisine. Claquant une dernière fois la porte de mes souvenirs d'enfance, je me mis en route.

Je commence à marcher dans les allées de la Cité de la République, l'esprit vide, j'erre.. En relevant la tête j'aperçu la statue de ma mère, sur le poste de police, en honneur à sa maitrise du métal qu'elle fût la première à maitriser. L'air est doux le ciel découvert de nuage, je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur le banc qui faisait face à l'eau qui borde la ville, le bruit de voiture et les claxons est incessant, ma tête commençe à me faire ma...

"LIIIN ! LIIN !"

Mon nom sortait du son de tous ce boucan, en tournant la tête en arrière en direction d'où ça venait, c'était une femme qui appelait une petite fille, probablement sa mère. Je décide donc de reprendre mon chemin trouvant un endroit pour dormir cette nuit, heureusement que grâce à mon travail d'officier je gagne un peu d'argent. Je me met en route à la recherche d'une chambre d'hôtel. Un son sourd me fit sursauter, c'est l'horloge de la ville, il est déjà 19h00.. Aller on y va Lin. je marcha à travers les places, les rues, me voilà devant le Palais du Conseil, le président y fait une conférence de presse, tien ces étonnant maman n'est pas à ses cotés pour assurer sa sécurité, de toute façon ca m'importe peut.

Parmis toutes cette foule, j'ai l'impression de reconnaitre quelqu'un devant moi, mais c'est.. Tenzin !

"TENZIN ?!" Le jeune homme se retourne, et c'était lui il interromput sa conversation et arriva en courant vers moi.

"Lin, mais qu'est ce qui est arriver à ton visage, ma pauvre Lin tu dois souffrir viens, ma mère va te soigner. Et je te ramènerais.."

"Non Tenzin, non je ne veux plus jamais les revoir, ne me laisse plus jamais rentrer chez ma mère et ma soeur, elles doivent sortir de ma vie."

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passer? Bon viens je t'emmène chez moi Kya pourrait te soigner au moins, tu me raconteras tous.."

"D'accord Tenzin merci.. allons-y."

"Viens je suis venu avec Oogie, au moins tu n'auras pas à marcher, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu erres avec ta valise dans la cité, mais à ton visage et ton air exténué, je dirais que ça fais quelques heures déjà."

Je me rendis avec lui jusqu'à Oogie qui attendais un peu plus loin, nous nous envolons vers l'île du temple de l'air là où lui et sa famille vivait.

"Alors Lin, dis moi qu'est ce qui est arriver ?"

"J'ai du arrêter ma soeur qui conduisait la voiture de deux voleurs, quand je l'ai arrêter elle s'est moquer de moi et commençait à partir comme si il n'était rien arriver, j'ai fait mon travail, j'ai attraper son poignet à l'aide de mon cable de métal, elle l'a couper et il.."

"Je vois c'est donc ça qui ta saccager ton beau visage, mais malgré ça tu resteras toujours belle Lin. Ne t'en fais pas."

"Non Tenzin, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le problème, en rentrant ma mère nous à convoquer dans son bureau, elle m'a réprimander tous comme Su alors que.." Je ne pouvais plus me retenirn mes larmes partèrent ma voix se mis à trembler :

" J'ai tous fait pour plaire à ma mère et elle ne m'aime même pas, ne me montre aucun signe d'affection, rien, rien du tous, ma soeur m'humilie et je ne dois rien dire, elle à le droit de se comporter n'importe comment et attire toutes les bonnes faveurs de ma mère, et moi j'ai beau tous faire pour qu'elle sois fière, elle ne m'en à jamais dis un mot, ma soeur me ruine la vie, ma propre mère me déteste et me renie. Je veux partir, tu comprends."

"Je vois Lin. Je comprends je vais demander à ma mère si tu peux t'installer chez moi."

"Merci Tenzin."

Le reste du trajet resta silencieux, nous approchons de la destinations, Oogie se posa au sol, Tenzin pris ma valise et m'aida à descendre, il m'emmena dans une des chambres des dortoires de maître de l'air.

"Viens Kya, va essayer de soigner un peu mieux cette blessure et ça l'entrainerait dans son domaine de guérrisseuse, dans tous les cas ça ne seras pas douloureux ni pire."

Je souris.

"Je serais un cobaye en quelques sortes ? Haha"

"Je ne sais pas comment on peut dire mais entre autre oui."

Il m'emmena à la chambre de Kya, elle nous fit entrer.

"Lin qu'est ce qui t'es arriver ma belle, qui à oser te faire ça? tiens bon!"

"Euh bonsoir Kya, c'est une longue histoire Tenzin te raconteras il m'a dit que tu pourrais me soigner enfin, tenter."

"Bien sur que je peux Lin, Tenzin je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais ne t'inquiète pas de mes talents de guérrisseuse, je les tiens de Katara ma mère la meilleur de toute les guérrisseuses du pays, alors ne t'en fais pas! Allonges toi sur le lit et ferme les yeux ça ne seras pas douloureux."

Je sentis sur mon visage comme un liquide visqueux mais malgré ça c'était agréable j'avais l'impression que ma blessure se refermer peu à peu et soigner mon âme.

"C'est bon ça n'a pas pris de temps, ça à l'air déjà en meilleur état, le temps feras son travail."

"Merci beaucoup Kya, je me sens déjà mieux."

Tenzin et Kya me regarder d'un air bienveillant. Je leurs souris.

"Lin viens avec moi, je vais prévenir ma mère que tu restes. Je ne peux pas laisser ma meilleur amie dans la rue."

"Merci Tenzin, je te suis, a bientot Kya merci encore !"

"Remets toi bien Lin à très vite j'espère !"

Je quittait la chambre de Kya, suivit Tenzin jusqu'à la maison familiale qui se trouver au bout de la cour, Tenzin me fit entrer et appela Katara.

"Maman viens voir, on a un hôte! Et tu la connais déjà."

Katara apparu, elle était occuper à cuisiner à coté.

" Ho mon dieu, ma pauvre enfant Lin qu'est-il arriver? Ton visage, ma petite, viens que je te soigne !"

"Bonsoir Katara, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va, enfin mieux, depuis que Kya ma soigner, j'aimerais que vous acceptez de m'accueillir ici, je pourrais manger dans ma chambre, je partirais au travail tous les matins, je me ferais discrète et je paierais mon loyer. S'il vous plait."

Katara s'approcha de moi et me prit les mains.

"Ma petite Lin tu sais tu seras toujours la bienvenue, mais qu'est ce qui se passe, il y'a un problème à la cité ?"

Je regarda Tenzin d'un air stresser.

"Je te raconterais plus tard maman, Lin est très fatigué.."

"Je vois, bon mettais vous à table les enfants Lin toi aussi j'ai bientot finis de préparer le repas"

Je me mis à la table de repas à côté de Tenzin, Bumi et Kya arriva.

"Ho ho, officier Beifong quel honneur de vous voir ici, sacré blessure de guerre que vous avez sur votre visage!"

Me sentant un peu gêner, je souris et porta mes mains à mon visage et rougis.

"BUMII !" Crièrent Tenzin, et Kya.

"Eh voilà voilà c'est près, chaud ici, donnez moi vos bols que je vous servent!"

Chacun donna son bols à Katara qui nous servit de la soupe, je me suis jeter dessus, j'avais tellement faim, que je me suis reservis trois fois..

" C'était délicieux merci Katara. Je dois vous quitter je suis vraiment fatiguer et je reprend du service demain."

"Bonne nuit Lin, à demain."

"Bonne nuit Lin, repose toi bien, je t'attends demain matin pour t'emmener au commissariat." Me dit Tenzin avec son sourir rassurant.

"Bonne nuit officier!"

"Bonne nuit, demain tu ne part pas au travail sans avoir pris ton petit déjeuner surtout!" Katara toujours pleine de bonnes attentions.

Je sortis de la maison et rejoints le dortoire des maîtres de l'air, une fois dans ma chambre je pris ma valise afin de ranger mes affaires dans l'armoir, j'ota mes vêtemens pour quelque chose de plus confortable, je me mis dans mon lit, ferma les yeux sans avoir même le temps de réfléchir je m'endormis...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère que mes textes vous plaît, j'essaie de m'améliorer au fil de mes écrits, donnez moi des retours positifs ou négatifs, ça m'aiderait beaucoup tant que c'est constructif. Je décide d'écrire ce chapitre dans le point de vue de Lin une fois de plus. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 3 : Jour 1**

La lueur du soleil traversant les carreaux me réveilla, le ciel était encore teinter de sa couleur oranger et rose, il doit être à peine 8h00, bon je dois me lever, pas le temps de rester à révasser je dois reprendre ma vie en main, je partis prendre une douche, enfila mon uniforme, et je partis pour rejoindre la maison familiale puisque j'avais promis à Katara de déjeuner avant de partir. Je traverse la cour, le vent est doux, Tenzin était là à méditer en face de l'autel.

"Bonjour tête de flèche! Alors encore à méditer sur ton sort?" Dis-je d'un ton amusé.

"Bonjour Lin, eh bien tu as bien meilleur mine qu'hier, et tu as déjà retrouver ton sens de l'humour ça me fait plaisir enfin sauf ce surnom débile, maman à préparer un tas de trucs à manger pour toi, elle est dans la cuisine, je dois méditer encore afin de renforcer ma maîtrise de l'air et développer ma sagesse. On se revois après !"

"Entendu, à toute à l'heure...tête de flèche héhé."

En poussant la porte de la maison, Katara était là, elle m'assis à table me servit tous un tas de trucs, son sourir aimant me réconforter. Je tenter de manger ce que je pouvais, je jetta un regard vers l'horloge : 8h40. Je fit un bond de ma chaise. Et commença à partir en vitesse vers ma chambre prendre mes cables de métals, un policier sans ses cables est tous sauf un policier.

"Oh mon dieu, merci Katara il est déjà tard, je vais être en retard je dois y aller travailler désolé, merci encore c'était délicieux !"

En sortant de ma chambre, Tenzin préparer Oogie pour m'emmener au commissariat. Il me fit monter, et nous décollons directement vers la Cité de la République qui était de l'autre côté de la rive, a moins de voler où traverser toutes l'eau à la nage on ne pouvait pas accéder autrement à l'île du temple de l'air.

"Alors tes blessures au visage, te font-elle encore mal ?" lanca Tenzin.

"Un peu, mais ça finiras par passer."

"Je trouve que ça te donne un certains charme." Me dit il en se retournant vers moi en souriant.

Je me mis à sourir comme une idiote, et à rougir.

" Arrête de te moquer de moi Tenzin."

Nous arrivions devant la place du commissariat, Oogie se posa.

"Nous voilà à destination madame."

"Merci beaucoup monsieur, à très vite." Dis-je en descandant en commencant à me diriger vers le poste.

"Hé euh Lin, on n'a qu'à déjeuner ensemble ce midi? Ca te dirait?

"Eh bien je n'est pas énormément de temps alors.."

"Ce n'est pas grave, je t'attendrais ici à midi, a toute à l'heure Lin, bon courage officier!"

"Bien d'accord, à toute à l'heure alors Tenzin."

Tenzin repartie vers le temps de l'air, je partis dans le commissariat, l'officier Saikhan accoura vers moi.

"Hé Beifong la commissaire veut tous les officiers a la déclaration du président afin d'assurer la sécurité, on doit y aller maintenant. Aller viens je t'emmène."

"D'accord, allons-y."

Nous partons en voiture vers le lieu de la réprésentation, en arrivant à proximité, les rues était noir de monde, la foule se tasser dérrière les barrières de sécurite, Saikhan et moi descendions de la voiture en direction de la zone à sécuriser d'autres maîtres du métal était déjà la, la presse est au aguet, la porte du palais de justice s'ouvrit et, sortit le président et ses conseillers escorter par ma mère et les lieutenants jusqu'à son pupitre. Saikhan me tapa sur l'épaule.

"Hé les voilà, gardons l'oeil ouvert."

"C'est mon boulot." Répondis-je.

Le président commença à parler, la foule s'agiter nous étions juste face à eux, pour éviter tous débordements. Certains s'agiter, crier, huer, d'autres tenter de passer par dessus les barrières de sécurité où ils était directement ramener dérrière. Ce genre de mission est plutot ennuyeux et fastudieux mais bon ça fait partit du boulot. La répresentation dura quelques temps, à la fin le président salua la foule et repartit vers la maison présidentiel. Les gens commence à repartir peu à peu, et la circulation redevient fluide. La commissaire venu vers nous.

"Maîtres du métal, ont en a finis ici, ont repart au poste. Cette après midi tous les officiers en patrouille vers le quartier présidentiel, à pieds ou en voiture."

"Oui Chef!" Répondis les officiers.

Je vue que maman commençer à s'approcher vers moi, je me tourna vers Saikhan.

"Aller ça suffit on rentre."

Nous nous dirigons vers la voiture, je pris le volant et partis en route vers le poste. En arrivant je vue que Tenzin m'attendait comme il l'avait dit. Je partit garer la voiture et le rejoigna. L'horloge de la ville sonne midi.

"Eh bien, on dirait que je suis pile à l'heure." Dis-je en souriant.

"En effet Lin, ça m'étonne, viens je t'invites au restaurant!"

"Mais il faut que je sois de retour au travail dans une heure !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien le droit à une pause.. Aller viens."

"Bon d'accord. J'espère que le service est rapide!"

Nous partions à pieds dans la rue qui jonche le poste de police, jusqu'à la grande place, il m'emmena dans un petit restaurant, le serveur nous accueillis.

"Bonjour monsieur j'ai réserver une table pour deux à midi." Dis Tenzin.

"En effet messieur dame, suivez moi je vous prit."

Nous prenons place tandis que le serveur aller chercher la carte. Tenzin est vraiment attentioné, heureusement qu'il est là pour moi..

"Alors Lin finallement ça te plait ?"

"Oui évidemment Tenzin, je voulais te remercier pour tous ce que tu faits pour moi, c 'est vraiment gentil."

"Lin c'est normal, je ne pourrais pas laisser ma meilleur amie à la rue, mais promets moi quelque chose?"

"Oui dis moi?"

"Promets moi d'être heureuse maintenant."

"Je ferais de mon mieux, je te promets."

Pendant que nous discutions nous regardions la carte, le serveur arriva vers nous. Nous commandons deux plats de nouilles aux crevettes et une carafe d'eau.

"Alors comment s'est passé ta matinée ?"

"Ce n'était pas très amusant, on a du assurer la sécurité du président pendant qu'il faisait une déclaration."

"Tu as vue ta mère?"

"Elle a tenter de venir me parler, mais j'ai préférer partir vite en la voyant approcher, je ne veux plus entendre une de ses salades. Je n'ai pas besoin d'étaler ma vie au travail devant les autres. Et toi au faite, en ce moment tu travail dans quoi, mise à part ta maîtrise de l'air?"

"Depuis que mon père nous a quitter, j'ai pris sa place au poste de conseiller du président, étant le dernier maître de l'air je n'avais pas trop le choix de refuser."

"Super, peut être qu'on se croisera alors, parfois nous devons aller sécuriser le palais du conseil pour les réunions, j'espère qu'on s'y verra."

Un bruit sourd résonna, les carreaux se brisa et tomba en mille morceaux au sol. Mon dieu, tout en face de la place, une immense explosion venait de se produire, les autres clients dans le restaurant hurler, et paniquer commencer à partir en courant. Je dois aller voir si il y a des survivants ou même des suspects j'ai prêter serment de défendre cette ville au péril de ma vie.

"Tenzin, je dois aller voir tous de suite si il y a des survivants !"

"Sois prudente, je viens avec toi !"

Je déguerpis en courant jusqu'à l'immeuble en feu, en arrivant au pieds, je décide qu'il fallait que je me hisse pour aller voir aux fenêtres si je pouvais sauver des vies.. J'aggripa le haut de l'immeuble avec mes cables métallique. Tenzin,me pris par le bras violemment.

"Lin hisse moi jusqu'en haut avec ta maitrise du métal, je vais tenter de m'introduire par le plafond, il doit problament y avoir des entrées, nous devons faire vite, ça va bientot s'effondrer !"

"Tenzin arrêtes c'est de la folie!"

"Lin s'il te plait, fais moi confiance , le temps presse !"

Je lance alors mon cable jusqu'en haut, une poutre dépasser, je fis passer le cable par dessus et retomber en bas.

"Tenzin accroches toi à ce cable, je vais faire contre poids, et te propulser jusqu'en haut!"

Il saisit le cable, et de toute mes forces tira d'un coup sec afin de faire revenir le métal.

" FAIS ATTENTION A TOI TENZIN !"

Quand à moi je pris la décision de m'accrocher au rebord du toi en utilisant mon cable comme un grappin, et de me déplacer le long de la facade pour voir à travers les fenêtres, la chaleur est étouffante, la fumée ne cesse, en passant devant les fenêtres des appartements je découvrer des scènes macabres, c'est comme un cauchemar, des corps carbonisaient, pétrifier dans la position à laquel il était au moment de l'explosion et des départ de feu.

La chaleur, brûler si fort, que elle fit fondre le métal qui me server à ne pas m'écraser au sol. Je poussa un cris de terreur et de peur en me sentant tomber dans le vide. Je vue Tenzin ressortir la tête de la fenêtre quand il entendit et sauta en tentant de me rattraper, avec sa maîtrise de l'air il tenter de me rattraper, je tendait ma main vers le haut, il la saisit. Mes yeux commençait à être humide, les larmes me venait, je savais que j'allais m'écraser et lui aussi.

A quelques mètre du sol, nous avons d'un coup ralentit, il à amortis notre chute grâce à sa maitrise de l'air. Nous étions couvert et noircis de suie.

"Nous sommes vivant?" Dis-je en pleurant.

"Oui, je crois Lin." Il me prit dans ses bras.

"Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur.. merci Tenzin."

Les pompiers arriva, quatre d'entre eux accoura vers nous pour nous demander si ça aller, ils évacua la zone, pour prévenir l'éffondrement. Les premiers policiers arriver aussi, il descender en courant de leurs voitures. Je reconnu Saikhan arriver vers moi et Tenzin.

"Beifong, tu était dans le bâtiment quand l'explosion s'est produite?"

"Non, moi et Tenzin ont mangeait en face,en voyant l'explosion on a accouru pour voir si il rester des survivants, mais on a faillit y rester.."

Derrière, parmis les autres maîtres du métal, maman se dirigeait vers l'accident, en donnant les ordres.

"Messieurs, je veux que le quartier sois bouclés et ensuite parter à la recherche d'éventuel suspects. Vue ce qui s'est passer ça ne peux que être un acte criminel."

Elle arriva vers moi.

"Officier, Tenzin, j'espère que vous n'avez pas était blesser, mais bon vous marchez encore. Si vous avez était la au moment des faits, merci d'aller dire le moindre détails et ce que vous avez vu aux bureaux du poste de police."

Elle m'a appelait officier, et ne m'a même pas demander si j'allais bien, je ne regrette rien de la décision que j'ai faite.

"Allez Lin viens on rentre au temple se nettoyer un peu, et on ira faire plus tard se qu'a dit madame la commissaire, je crois qu'on a d'abord besoin de se changer les idées et la vue.."

"Ouais."


	4. Chapter 4

_J'espère que des gens lisent ça en ce moment et la suite qui est à venir! Bonne lecture au cas où :)_

 **Chapitre 2 : A quoi suis je bon ?**

 _Suite à l'explosion quelques jour passa, Lin tenter de continuer sa vie malgré les détails macabre et l'événement traumatisant qu'elle venait de vivre, le lendemain de l'explosion elle était déjà repartit travailler._

Depuis les récents événements, la police de la Cité de la République est fortement mobilisé, les agents sont poster partout dans la ville et à chaque rassemblement, la population était tourmenter par tous ça et il n'y avait aucune trace des criminels ni aucun indice sur eux. Les bureaux du commissariat grouillé de monde, les gens venaient pour se rassurer, d'autres suspecter leurs voisins, la panique les gagnaient. Lin au naturel actif, et à la recherche de l'action, s'était résigner à rester au commissariat et de s'occuper de la paperasse alors qu'elle en a pourtant horreur. L'enquête suivait son cour, le lieu du crime rester ouvert afin de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire avancer la situation. Toph passer sa journée sur les ruines de l'immeuble à inspecter rigoureusement encore et encore, le soir vers 18h00 elle rentrer au poste, s'enfermer dans son bureau et y passer quasiment toute la nuit, imaginant chaques scénario possible.

Chaques nuits Lin revoyer dans ses rêves la scène, elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt alors que ça c'était passer à quelques mètres d'elle. Ah quoi suis je bon..? En se réveillant un matin, elle décida de retourner sur les lieu et combattre ses démons. En faisant face elle se mit à trembler, tous la pousser à fuire mais elle continua, elle voulais voir et tenter de réparer à moitié son erreur en trouvant les meurtriers. Que voulait-il ? Viser t'il quelqu'un en particulier? Ou voulais t'il faire passer un message en tuant des innocents ? Elle décida d'entrer dans les restes des ruines afin de trouver des réponses, elle scruta chaques détails au sol, chaques pierres. En marchant une partie du sol en pierre devant elle s'effondra, et laissa place à un souterrain.. Lin se retourna vers les agents qui surveiller les lieux.

"Appelez du renfort, je crois que j'ai trouvez quelque chose !" s'exclama Lin.

Le renfort ne se fit pas attendre et arriva sur le champ et Toph elle même. Elle demanda :

" Qu'est ce qui se passe? Vous avez trouvez une piste?"

Un agent répondit:

"Peut être, le sol en pierre en s'écroulant à laisser place à un souterrain pendant que l'officier Beifong inspecter la scène de crime."

"Bon très bien vous quatre rentrer la dedans et examinez ça, je viens avec vous." Dit Toph à la patrouille qui était venu avec elle.

"Bon boulot officier. Je n'ai même pas réussi à voir ce souterrain moi même avec mon sens sismique." Ajouta Toph en passant à côté de Lin.

"Sans doute à cause de l'épaisseur de la pierre." Rétorqua Lin.

"Hmmm sans doute oui." Finissa Toph, avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre.

Lin pris la décision de rentrer au poste, et d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'identité des habitants de cette immeuble auprès des agents. En arrivant elle vue l'officier Saikhan, elle se dirigea vers lui, ces derniers jour Lin était peu concentrer sur son travail et éteinte alors les détails de l'enquête elle en avait laisser échapper.

"Saikhan, tu peux m'éclairer, les victimes, est-ce qu'on a des infos sur leurs identités ?" Demanda Lin.

"Bonjour Lin, deux seulement, le reste des corps était impossible à identifier. Va voir dans la salle de réunion, leurs deux portraits sont afficher." Réponda Saikhan.

"Merci officer." Et elle parta directement voir.

Elle resta poster quelques minutes devant les deux photos. Elle se concentra en se souvenant de tous les gens qu'elle avait vue dans ses enquêtes, l'homme à droite lui disait quelque chose. C'était la photo d'un des deux voleurs avec qui Suyin trainait quand Lin l'a arrêté, ils avaient était ensuite relachés en échange de taire l'affaire. Un des deux hommes habiter dans cet immeuble, il était un memble du gang de mafieux la Triade Terra. Depuis quelques temps les mafieux faisaient des vagues, pas par leur crime mais il y avait une histoire comme quoi les chefs de gang commencer à se séparer pour des raisons d'argent sans doute... Lin se redressa, et décida d'en savoir plus à ce sujet. En sortant de la salle de réunion, la patrouille qui avait explorer le souterrain était de retour ainsi que Toph.

"Tous les officiers et lieutenant en salle de réunion maintenant, on à peut être trouver une probable piste." annonça Toph.

Tous le monde s'y renda sur le champ, Lin inclu,elle voulait absolument savoir ce qui a été découvert. Une fois dans la pièce tous le monde pris place et Toph resta debout à marcher dans la pièce tous expliquant.

"Messieurs, ce tunnel n'est pas anodin, a priorit il semble prendre fin à un simple mur, mais en utilisant mon sens sismique j'ai découvert que derrière ce mur il y avait une activité humaine d'un ou plusieurs individu, nous savons donc pour avoir créer un tunnel a cet profondeur et de cette taille, il faut avoir une maîtrise de la terre. Nous n'avons pas intervenu puisque nous ne savons ce qu'il se cache derrière ce mur exactement. Nous devons garder secret l'existence de ce souterrain et le cacher à la vue du publique et de la presse. Très bien j'en ai finis si vous avez quelques choses à ajouter ou un détails raconter ça au lieutenant. Vous pouvez disposez."

Lin en sortant refléchisser à chaques éléments, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. La Triade Terra regrouper seulement des maîtres de la Terre, si elle voulait en savoir plus il fallait qu'elle sache l'emplace du gang, et pour ça il y avait le deuxième voleur qui avait survécu et habiter en ville. Elle prit son adresse et s'y renda sans en parler aux autres policier.

Arriver à l'appartement du criminel elle frappa à la porte, il ouvrit et eu l'air pétrifier.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe je n'ai rien avoir avec l'explosion, et je ne travail plus pour la Triade ! Il y a erreur!" Dis l'individu en pleurnichant.

"Si vous coopérer il n'y auras aucun problème, laissez moi entrer et dites moi ce que je veut savoir et tous iras bien." Répondu Lin d'un ton autoritaire.

L'homme ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer sans résistance, il l'emmena dans le salon et elle commença:

"En ancien membre de la Triade, dites moi où se trouve la résidence du gang."

"Je.. Je ne peux rien dire, il me tuerait." répondit-il appeurer.

"Ce seras pire si vous ne me le dite pas. Je vous ordonne de parler." Dit elle avec insistance et un regard vif.

Le jeune homme resta muet et se mit à lui parler et raconta où se situer la planque. Elle le salua et reparta sur le champ. Les éléments s'ajouter et coincider beaucoup. Lin décida de rentrer au commissariat, elle réfléchisser à ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant, il fallait procéder à un interrogatoire, de la Triade, mais comment elle ne pouvait donner les ordres aux hommes de la joindre dans une affaire où les supérieurs n'était même pas au courant.

Elle réfléchissa jusqu'au soir, cherchant en vain des solutions. A 18h30, elle partit pour rejoindre Tenzin qui l'attendait pour la ramener. Ils étaient plus complice que jamais, Tenzin était devenu un pillier et elle lui était reconnaissante de tous ce qu'il l'avait fais.

"Bonsoir officier !" Dit il en lui tenant la main pour l'aider à monter sur Oogie.

"Bonsoir Tenzin, je suis heureuse de te retrouver." Dit elle plein sourir. Il commença à faire voler Oogie pour rejoindre l'île du temple de l'air.

"Ta journée s'est bien passer, tu as réussi à aller voir les ruines."

"Euh oui, et à ce propos Tenzin, j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai trouver une piste et je suis persuader d'être en bonne voie, il faut que nous fassions équipe pour infiltrer la Triade."

"Quoi? Ont a faillit y rester et tu veux déjà recommencer."

"Tenzin s'il te plait, la population est en danger, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose."

"On en reparleras, laisse moi y réfléchir, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre encore une fois..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le bout du tunnel**

 _En rentrant de sa journée de travail Lin, demanda à Tenzin son aide pour infiltrer la planque de la Triade Terra et trouver des réponses. Ils en rediscutèrent le soir même.._

Peu de temps après leurs arriver sur le temple de l'air, il été déjà temps d'aller dîner, tous le monde prit place dans la salle à manger. Ce soir là, Katara avait l'air inquiète et un peu triste à la décision de sa fille. A table Kya déclara :

"Puisque c'est le moment où nous sommes tous réunits, je veux vous dire que je part la semaine prochaine à la découverte du monde !"

Tenzin eu l'air surprit et Bumi dit en rigolant :

"Qu'est-ce qui te prends, toute seule en plus !"

"Oui, ce voyage va permettre de découvrir et grandir." Répliqua Kya.

"Je pense que tu as raison, c'est une très bonne chose Kya." Dit Tenzin.

Katara restait silencieuse, le repas s'acheva, après ça Lin et Tenzin se rejoignirent sous un bosquet sur l'île afin de reparler de cette affaire. Ils s'assirent au pied de l'arbre face à la rive et la Cité de la République. Et Lin commença :

"Bon alors, tu as réfléchis ?"

"J'aimerais que tu me dises déjà pourquoi devriont nous infiltrer ce gang de mafieux? Qu'est ce qui ta mener jusque là?" Reprit Tenzin.

"Quand je suis arriver ce matin sur la scène du crime pendant que je l'inspecter, une partie du sol en pierre s'est effondrer, laissant place à un tunnel. Les maîtres du métal l'ont inspecter avec ma mère. Dans le bout de ce tunnel qui semble sans issue, ma mère a détectée derrière le mur une activité humaine, ils n'ont pas intervenu car ont ne sais pas le nombre de personnes et ni si ils ont avoir quelques choses avec l'explosion. En rentrant au poste, j'ai chercher des infos sur l'identité des victimes, seulement deux avait était identifées. Parmis les deux, j'en ai reconnue une, un membre de la Triade qui avait était un des voleurs quand j'ai arrêter Suyin. De plus l'immeuble était une propriété d'un des chefs de gang. Et en ce moment des rumeurs cours comme quoi il y aurait des violentes disputes entre chefs de gang et que l'entente n'est plus. Alors afin d'en savoir plus j'ai était interroger le deuxième voleurs qui était avec Su.."

"Pour savoir où se trouve la planque de la Triade et les faires parler." Finnissa Tenzin.

"C'est ça." Ajouta Lin avec un petit sourir.

"C'est vrai que ça pourrait coincider, mais.."

"J'en suis persuader, apporte moi ton aide et je te le prouverais."

"Tu es très persuasif Lin.. Je..."

"S'il te plait, viens."

Tenzin soupira :

"Bon d'accord, mais si ca commence à tourner mal ont parts, peut importe qu'ont ai trouver quelque chose ou pas."

"Marché conclue, bon je dois aller me coucher, ceci reste entre nous surtout. Bonne nuit." Dit Lin en embrassant la joue de Tenzin et partit.

"Bonne nuit Lin." Répondit il, en commencant à rougir, la main sur la joue, il n'en revenait pas, et il partit se coucher.

Lin réfléchissat toute la nuit à un plan pour infiltrer la Triade, elle savait que ce n'était pas si simple. Le lendemain matin en partant, vers la Cité de la République avec Tenzin, elle lui expliqua le plan.

"Tenzin, j'ai élaborer un plan, ce soir une fois la nuit tomber, c'est à cette heure là qu'ils sont le moins nombreux et que les petits larbins des chefs sont occuper à leurs magouilles en ville, donc nous allons passer par le jardin derrière la résidence qui est surveillé par quatres gardiens, ont va les assommer et les attacher en entrant par infraction nous allons tenter de coincer un des chefs, si celui là se montre aggressif on lui montre les otages. Sachant qu'ils sont équipier, ils ne voudrait pas laisser un de leurs camarades partir pour la morgue. En le menaçant, ont le fera parler." Expliqua Lin.

"Je ne suis pas très adepte de ses techniques.." Répondit Tenzin.

"Je te rappel que 37 personnes ont perdu la vie, et ce gang de mafieux sont les premiers suspects. Et dans tous les cas je m'occuperait du sale boulot, je veux juste que tu couvres mes arrières."

"Je sais ce qui est en jeu, maintenant que j'ai dit que je venais je doit te suivre, je suis un homme de parole.",

"Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne voudrait pas, mais tu es le seul qui peut m'aider dans cette affaire.."

"Je sais, je serais là."

En arrivant à la cité, Lin commença sa journée de travail, elle partit en patrouille justement dans le secteur de la planque qui était très mal fréquenter mais elle voulait faire un dernier repérage, elle commençait à se sentir anxieuse à l'idée de l'opération qu'elle devra mener ce soir. La journée le reste de la journée se déroula normalement, et sans encombre.

A la nuit tombée, Lin et Tenzin, se rejoigna à quelques mètres de la rue de la planque, sous la plus grande discrétion.

"Lin, tu es sur?"

"Oui, et toi?"

"Je te suivrait jusqu'au bout."

"Alors allons y."

Et ils partirent en courant dans le silence de la nuit à l'assaut de la résidence. Ils se hissèrent par dessus le mur principal en se laissant retomber dans les buissons. Les gardes faisait leurs rondes, un se dirigeait vers eux.

"Tu es près je vais l'aggriper rapidement et le ramener ici, il va falloir l'assomer avant qu'il est le temps de crier." Chuchota Lin. Tenzin hocha la tête.

Les cables métalliques se jetèrent sur le garde, et l'emmena dans les profondeurs de l'obscurité, ca ce passa si vite qu'il n'eu le temps de voir le visage de ses ravisseurs, à la vitesse ou Lin avait frapper derrière sa tête. Les deux autres gardes subirent le même sort, le dernier était très rapprocher de la résidence, il n'était même pas alerter par la disparition de ses camarades, probablement un débutant. Tenzin fit un mouvement de diversion, Lin se rua en courant sur lui et l'enlaca de ses câbles en retournant le visage le garçon vue la jeune femme arriver sur lui à toute vitesse, il poussa un hurlement. Tenzin ressortit du buisson :

"On doit partir il a alerter tous le monde!"

Lin avait pris le garçon par le col, claquer contre le mur en le regardant plein de haine. Tenzin arriva Lin en lui prenant le bras. Soudaint la porte claqua, deux hommes sortirent, en braquant des torches sur eux, Lin menaçait le gardien avec sa lame de métal sous le menton. Un des deux hommes hurla :

"Non s'il vous plait, peut importe qui vous êtes ne le tuer pas, je vous donnerais ce que vous voudrait, mais ne faites pas ça, ne tuer pas mon fils.."

"Alors dites moi qui à fait cette explosion et pourquoi, je vous conseil de ne pas mentir, un accident et si vite arriver." Réponda Lin.

"Je fais partis des trois chefs de la Triade, je suis Sulyvahn, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix de tous vous dire... Depuis quelques temps un de nous trois Shrine, commencer à perdre la tête depuis la mort de sa femme, elle le trompé avec Nerroh le troisème chefs de gang, il ne le savait pas jusqu'à que Nerroh lui rapporta le corps le soir de l'accident, elle s'était sacrifié pour sauver son amant, en raison de sa culpabilité il avoua tous a Shrine, celui ci menacer de se venger. Et il l'a fait ce pauvre fou, il n'a pas voulu seulement détruire l'immeuble qui nous appartient, mais il a tuer le neveu de Nerroh dans l'explosion, et 36 personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas." raconta l'homme.

"Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à la police?" réponda Lin.

"La mafia évite de traiter avec la police, ça risque de nous retomber dessus." repris Sulyvahn.

"Ou est Shrine en ce moment?"

"Dans un souterrain qu'ont avait creuser y'a un bout de temps afin de faire notre commerce, justement il passe sous les ruines de l'immeuble détruit. Je ne peux plus couvrir ce malade, les affaires de la Triade n'ont pas à causer a mort de citoyen qui n'ont rien à voir, Shrine mérite d'être punis, la folie l'a fait commettre l'impardonnable. S'il vous plait relacher mon fils je vous ai tous dit nous sommes quittes."

"J'espère que ce que vous avez dit est vrai , sinon la prochaine fois que vous me voyez débarquer ce sera avec beaucoup plus de monde que ce soir." Dit elle en relachant le garçon qui prit son père dans les bras. Lin se tourna vers Tenzin en souriant.

"Je crois qu'ont peut y aller maintenant.

Ils prirent la fuite à travers le jardin, pour rejoindre le centre ville. Ils étais à bout de souffle. Lin éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?" Dit Tenzin d'un air surpris.

"J'avais raison, j'en était sur qu'un d'eux étais derrière tous ça !"

"Et maintenant pour la suite?"

"Et si on rentrer dormir pour finir?" Dit elle en souriant.

"J'avoue que je suis d'accord avec ce plan." Répondit Tenzin. Il siffla Oogie qui apparu,il se posa. Ils monta et s'envolèrent dans le ciel constellé d'étoiles.

"Demain, j'irais voir la commissaire, je lui raconterais ma découverte afin qu'elle accepte de découvrir ce qui se cache au bout de ce tunnel. C'est grâce à toi Tenzin, sans toi je n'aurais pas pu. Tu es le meilleur conseiller de la Cité de la République depuis ton père."

"Ca me fais plaisir de l'entendre venant de toi qui déteste les politiciens."

Lin souriait, le visage poser sur le rebord de la selle d'Oogie, elle contemplait les étoiles, et le noir du ciel, heureuse de ce qu'elle a accomplis.

Oogie se posa sur l'île. Tenzin lui donna une tape sur l'encolure en signe de remerciement, et il dit :

"Nous voilà, allons nous coucher." mais pas de réponse, il se retourna, et vue Lin endormit, le sourir au lèvre, malgré qu'elle dormait elle semblait heureuse, il lui déposa un regard bienveillant, quand elle était heureuse il l'était aussi. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans sa chambre, quand il la déposa sur son lit, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui prit la main et dans un murmure :

"Bonne nuit Tenzin."

"Bonne nuit Lin." Répondit-il avec tendresse. Et quitta la chambre en la regardant une dernière fois.

Le lendemain matin, Lin se précipita au commissariat, et dans le bureau de Toph.

"Commissaire, j'ai découvert quelque chose, il faut qu'ont se rendent au tunnel et qu'ont détruise le mur, le suspect est juste derrière."

"Bonjour Lin, j'espérais que tu viennes pour autre chose, mais..." répondit Toph dans un soupir.

"Je vous ai prouvais dans le passé de quoi j'étais capable, je n'ai jamais trahis votre confiance moi, s'il vous plait envoyez une équipe détruire ce mur et arrêter ce meurtrier."

"J'espère que tu as raison, tu ne sais pas ce que je risque à détruire quelques choses au nom de la police sans mandat. En effet je peut t'accorder ma confiance, bon allons y."

Toph sortit du bureau et ordonna à une dizaine d' officiers de se rendre aux ruines de l'immeuble. Tous partirent, sur place Toph annonça :

"Le suspect serait apparement au bout de se tunnel, nous allons le prendre d'assaut et détruire ce mur. Tous le monde la dedans et en silence pour éviter qu'il prenne la fuite, vous n'agissez pas tant que je n'en ai pas donné l'ordre."

Tous les officiers pénétrèrent dans le tunnel, sans un bruit au bout de celui-ci, Lin ne tenait plus à l'idée de capturer ce criminel et le plonger en prison. Toph chuchota :

"Nous voilà au bout, 3 vous exploser ce mur avec votre maitrise de la terre, vous officier Beifong vous le capturez directement avant qu'il tente quoi que ce soit.

"1..2...3!"

Dans un grand fracas l'explosion laissa place à un homme seul, Lin lanca ses câbles à pleines vitesse sur l'homme qui ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement, plus un doute s'était bien Shrine entourer de tas d'autres explosifs, les paroles de Sulyvahn ainsi que les preuves sur place prouver que cet homme est le criminel.

"Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour 37 meurtres. C'est finit pour vous Shrine." Dit Lin.

"Je n'ai fais que me venger, ce traître ma trahis et humilié." hurla t-il.

"Messieurs emmener moi cet ordure, et jetez le en prison au plus vite. On ne se venge pas en tuant 37 innocents." Déclara Toph.

Les maîtres du métal, ligotta les mains du meurtrier, tous se dirigèrent vers la sortit, en sortant des décombres Toph et Lin à l'avant, se retrouvèrent sous l'éclat des flash des appareils photo, la presse poser sans cesse de nouvelles questions.

"Vous avez finalement arrêter l'auteur de cet acte horrible commissaire?"

Toph s'approcha pour leur répondre, pendant que Lin restait en retrait :

"Nous avons effectivement arrêter le meurtrier, toutes les preuves prouve qu'il est coupable.." Toph se retourna et tenda la main vers Lin, après une courte hésitation la jeune femme la pris et se retrouva à ses côtés. Et Toph reprit :

"Mais ceci n'aurait pas été possible sans le travail de l'officier Lin Beifong, ma fille.. Elle a fait un travail remarquable dans cette enquête, elle a risquer sa vie afin de retrouver ce criminel. Elle a prouvée son courage à travers ses actes de nombreuses fois, c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, elle passe de son statut d'officier, à lieutenant, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle sera à la hauteur."

Lin avait les yeux ecarquillés, elle était ému par ce que sa mère venait de dire, elle n'en revenait pas, et ne savait quoi dire. A la fin de l'entrevue avec la presse, elle se tourna vers sa mère :

"Merci chef."

Toph posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille, avec un sourir et un regard de tendresse, elle repartit. Lin restait suprise de ce qui venait de se passé, des larmes de fierté commençait à couler le long de ses joues, c'était la première fois que sa mère lui montrer un signe de fierté, d'affection.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour/bonsoir, après que ce que Lin vient de vivre, je décide d'écrire ce chapitre de son point de vue pour voir ses ressentiments, le récit se passe quelques jour après que le criminel fut arrêté.. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 6 : Féminité et brutalité**

Aujourd'hui j'ai décider de prendre un jour de repos, c'est rare que ça m'arrive mais j'ai voulu faire plaisir à Tenzin pour être là ce soir, puisque Kya part après demain pour son grand voyage, une petite fête est organisée pour fêter son départ et tous le monde aimerait que je sois là, ils ont tellement fais pour moi que je ne me voyer mal refuser malgré que je n'aime pas faire la fête.

En sortant de la cuisine, Tenzin m'interpella :

"Alors Lin, prête pour ce soir ?" Dit-il avec un air enthousiaste.

"Hmmm.. Sinon à ce propos combien ont sera ?"

"Euh.. il y aura quelques amis de Kya et Bumi, et quelques cousins, à peu près cinquante." Réponda t-il avec un grand sourir. Tandis que j'essayer de cacher mon mécontentement, je croyais qu'il n'y aller avoir que nous.

"Ah, ok."

"J'espère que ça ne te gènes pas?" Dit-il en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

"Non, non ça va, c'est très bien." En tentant de décrocher un sourir.

"Tu vas t'habiller comment pour l'occasion?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas.. C'est vrai que j'y ai pas réfléchis."

"Vue que tu es en repos, si on aller t'acheter une robe?" Reprit-il.

"QUOI? Mais pourquoi faire!"

"Haha mais calmes toi, ca te changerait de tes uniformes de police et je suis sur que ça ..."

Je fit un geste de la main avant de l'interrompre.

"D'accord, oui, bon on y va." Dis je dans un ton de désespoir.

"En plus c'est aussi pour fêter ta promotion de lieutenant, ce n'est pas rien !"

"Et évidemment pour ça il faut mettre une robe, tu parles, pfff.. la bonne affaire."

Il me pris par le bras et m'entraina jusqu'à Oogie, et nous partions pour la Cité de la République. Je ne connais rien aux magasins de vêtements de la ville et à vrai dire, c'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse, j'ai un uniforme de métal pas dessus mes vêtements le plus clair de mon temps alors je ne me soucis pas trop de ce que je porte.

Tenzin m'emmena dans le centre ville, où toutes les filles de mon âge qui défilait dans la rue étais bien habillés, maquillés, et rayonnante. Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon élément. Et puis moi mes tuniques toutes simple et mes pantalons ça me convient très bien. Je n'ai pas le temps pour tous ça, j'ai une ville à protéger.

Nous passons devant une boutique où plusieurs robes étais en vitrine, rien que de m'imaginer la dedans.. Tenzin tourna la tête vers moi :

"Hé regardes ça n'a pas l'air mal ce qu'il y a ici, viens on va voir."

"Oui.." répondis-je dans un soupir.

En entrant la vendeuse nous salue, et s'approcha avec un sourir :

"Bonjour mademoiselle et monsieur."

"Bonjour, je cherche une robe pour ce soir, nous organisons une petite fête." Dis-je en jetant un petit regard à Tenzin peu aimable.

"Vous préférez un type de robe en particulier mademoiselle?" Demanda la vendeuse.

"Euh...Je.."

"La bleu en vitrine est très belle je trouve, et je suis qu'elle t'irais à ravir Lin."Déclara Tenzin.

"Oui, très bon choix, je vous l'apportes mademoiselle pour que vous puissiez l'essayer ?" Repris la vendeuse.

"Oui.. d'accord."

Elle ota la robe du mannequin et me dirigea jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage. Pendant que je prenait mon mal en patience Tenzin avait l'air très amusé de la situation.

Un fois le rideau fermé, je me déshabille, afin d'enfiler cette robe, elle est bleu nuit longue en satin, à bretelle fine, avec un décolleté,très cintré sur le buste jusqu'aux hanches. Je l'enfila, certe elle était belle cette robe, mais pas sur moi, en plus elle me serrer toute la poitrine.. En sortant de la cabine la vendeuse me remonta la fermeture dans le dos, m'emmena face au miroir, Tenzin vint pour voir. Je ne m'étais jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

"Lin tu es radieuse, j'était sur qu'elle t'irais à merveille.." Dis Tenzin d'un air stupéfait.

"Ah oui, très drôle. J'ai l'air de quoi, en plus avec mon visage de balafré, pfff.. tu parles d'un style." Répondis-je l'air enervé.

"On la prend, elle est magnifique, je vais régler la note."Repris t-il.

Je n'eu même pas le temps de dire mon avis qu'ils partirent en caisse, je n'avais donc pas le choix, je me rhabilla et apporta la robe. La vendeuse l'emballa délicatement dans du papier avant de la mettre dans une boîte.

En sortant Tenzin était amusé, je me tourna vers lui :

"Tu es la seul personne sur terre, qui m'auras fait porter une robe."

On pris le chemin du retour, en arrivant sur l'île Bumi arriva vers nous :

"Alors maintenant mon frère le conseiller emmène le lieutenant Beifongw, faire les boutiques !" Dis t-il dans un éclat de rire.

"Bumi tais toi un peu!" Répondis Tenzin tout gêné.

"Ont va bien s'amuser ce soir, tous le monde sera sur son trente et un. Je vais mettre mon plus beau costume !" Dis Bumi en commençant à tourner les yeux vers moi.

"Bon bah moi, je dois aller régler quelque chose.."

Bumi, plutôt sympa mais un peu lourd, il est tellement différent de Tenzin. Je partis dans ma chambre, poser cette robe.. Mince mais je vais quand même pas mettre mes vieilles bottines avec cette robe.. Peut être que Kya pourrait m'aider.

Je traversa la cour pour me rendre à la chambre de Kya, Tenzin et Bumi discutaient à voix basses, quand Bumi vu que je les regardait il balanca une grosse claque dans le dos à Tenzin et ils se mirent à me regarder avec un grand sourir débiles.

En arrivant à la chambre de Kya, je frappa, elle me dit d'entrer. Elle rangeait des vêtements puis se releva et vaint vers moi :

"Lin qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?"

"Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me prêter une paire de chaussure pour ce soir..."

"Oh tu as trouver une tenue pour ce soir alors? Je serais ravie de t'aider j'ai hâte de te voir habiller autrement qu'en uniforme de maître du métal !" Dit-elle avec un grand sourir avant de reprendre : "Tu seras habiller comment, et de quelle couleur ?"

"Je mettrais une robe bleue."

"Ahah, c'est vrai ? C'est génial, bon je vais voir ce que j'ai."

Elle alla jusqu'à son armoir et sortit plusieurs paires de chaussures à talon..

"Tu n'a rien de plus confortable?"

"Mais Lin, avec ta robe c'est ce qui iras le mieux, et tu sais c'est juste pour un soir on ne te demandes pas de courir le marathon avec ! Tiens essaies les noir simple, elle ne sont pas trop haute."

Je fut un peu hésitante, mais j'enfila les deux chaussures.

"Va y marche avec maintenant." Me dit Kya.

"Oui, ça ne doit pas être bien difficile."

Je tenta de me relever, une fois debout, ayant un peu reprit mon équilibre, j'entreprit de faire quelques pas, je faillit tomber à deux reprises sous les rires de Kya avant d'abandonner.

"Haha Lin, je vois que c'est la première fois que tu portes ce genre de chaussures, aller ont recommence, je vais te montrer cette fois." Dit Kya.

Elle enfila une paire d'escarpin et commenca à marcher :

"Tu vois, tu oublies tes chaussures marches normalement comme d'habitude et repose toi bien sur tes talons, et tu regardes en face de toi. Aller à toi."

Je me releva et commença a marcher, en faisant ce qu'elle a dit, je commencer à tenir mieux debout.

"C'est bien tu vois ça va déjà mieux, continues à t'entraîner et ça iras tout seul!"

"Oui tu as raison merci Kya."

"On va bien s'amuser ce soir, ça te permettras de te détendre, avec tous ce que tu fais pour la Cité de la République ça te feras du bien." Me dit Kya en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

"Tu as raison.." Dis je avec un sourir.

"A ce soir."

"A ce soir officier!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour/bonsoir, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment alors j'écris moins, ne vous inquiétez pas si les prochains chapitres paraissent moins fréquemment. Sur ce, je vais maintenant vous racontez l'histoire de Lin et cette fameuse soirée, qui joueras peut être un rôle cruciale dans la suite, qui sait.. Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 7 : Cette soirée là**

La nuit commence à tomber, il est bientot 21h, Katara peaufine les derniers détails dans la cour. Kya,Tenzin et Bumi semble se prépare, pour Tenzin cette fête à beaucoup d'importance. Lin reste un peu hostile à cette idée de fête, mais il y voit une occasion de pouvoir se détendre. En se relevant de son lit, elle ouvrit la boite qui était posée au bout du lit, attachée d'un ruban rose, à l'intérieur se trouve la robe bleue que Tenzin lui a acheter dans l'après midi. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle sorta la robe du paquet et l'emporta avec elle dans la salle de bain, elle ota sa tunique et son pantalon pour faire place à quelque chose de plus majestueux. Elle enfila la longue robe bleue, en se regardant dans le miroir, elle vue que sa poitrine était vraiment mit en valeur, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer au magasin.. Et dont elle commencer à le regretter amèrement, toute la robe mettait particulièrement les formes féminines en valeurs, un peu trop pour elle.

Elle s'observer devant le miroir, en se tournant dans tous les sens, ses cicatrices au niveau du visage la gêner énormément mais le maquillage ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Elle regarda ses cheveux, et prit son peigne et se le passa délicatement dans ses cheuveux noirs courts, légèrement bouclés mais volumineux, qui lui donner un air rayonnant de star hollywoodienne et femme fatal.

Elle alla, jeter un oeil dans son armoir, dans ses affaires, elle avait emporter un collier que sa petite soeur lui avait offert le jour de son anniversaire, avant que tous aille mal, c'est un collier fais d'argent et de pierre scintillantes blanche, Lin savait bien où sa Suyin l'avait eu et de quelle façon mais c'était un objet au quel Lin est très attachée. Elle prit le collier, une larme coula le long de sa joue. "Ce soir, j'ai enfin l'occasion de le porter." Dit elle en l'attachant autour de son coup dénudé blanc si fin. En essuyant la larme sur sa joue, elle entendit qu'on frappa à sa porte :

"Lin, c'est Tenzin, je t'attend, tu es bientôt prête ?"

Elle reprit son souffle :

"Euh, une seconde attends !"

Elle couru vers la paire de chaussure que Kya lui avait prêter. Et les enfila rapidement elle se releva et alla pour ouvrir la porte. En l'ouvrant Tenzin était devant la porte à attendre. Elle fit un petit sourir :

"Je suis prête."

Tenzin, avait les yeux ébahis, en 22 ans d'amitiés il n'avait jamais vue sa meilleure amie, si belle et féminine, elle était radieuse.

"Lin, crois moi ou non, mais tu es magnifique."

"Toi aussi, tu n'es pas mal non plus". Dit elle avec un léger rire.

Tenzin pris doucement le bras de Lin.

"Ont y va ?" Dit en la regardant dans le yeux.

"Ont y va." Dit elle avec son sourir espiègle.

Tout en tenant son bras fin, il emmena Lin jusqu'au lieu des festivités, de nombreux invités étais déjà arrivés. Lin et Tenzin, traverser la cour, tous le regards étais posé sur eux, Bumi qui passer, arriva vers eux :

"Vous êtes magnifique chef Beifong, les robes vous vont plutot bien!" Dit il en rigolant.

"Merci Bumi."

Bumi s'approcha de Tenzin en lui murmurant :

"Dis, tu me laisseras danser avec elle, au moins une fois? Hein tu ferais bien ça pour ton frère?"

Tenzin lui jeta un air mécontent, en partant, il lacha :

"Même pas en rêve.." Avec un sourir.

Lin s'interrogeait, qu'est ce que ces deux là mijotent encore.

"Qu'est qui se passe ?" Dit elle.

"Oh rien Bumi, encore une blague débile tu le connais, ha ha.. " Réponda t-il avec un visage gêner.

Ils arrivèrent à la réception, où tous était prêt, les guirlandes de lumières, la piste de danse, les musiciens, les tables de buffet pleines de nourritures.

"Kya va bientôt faire son discours, ma petite soeur va quitter la maison, je crois que je réalise enfin..." Dit-il avec un air triste.

Lin tourna son visage vers lui avec un air rassurant et réconfortant, en prenant sa main :

"Elle reviendras, Kya à pris une bonne décision, elle se débrouillera très bien. On se quitte pour mieux se retrouver." Dit elle avec une voix douce pleine de sagesse.

"Tu as raison, merci." Reprit-il en prenant la main de Lin en la serrant, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques instant, quand Kya arriva sur l'estrade sous des applaudissements, ils lachèrent tous deux leurs mains d'un seul coup, et reprirent leurs airs sérieux.

"Ah la voilà!" Dit Lin.

"Oui." Dit Tenzin.

Lin se sentit un peu gêner, les débordements d'émotion de se genre, ce n'est pas son habitude. Kya prit place sur l'estrade en s'approchant du micro, elle commença :

"Je vous remercie pour votre présence avant mon grand départ, je voulais fêter sa avant de partir, afin de profiter de mes derniers moments sur l'île du temple de l'air avec vous mes amis, j'espère que vous allez vous amusez et profitez de cette soirée comme il le doit, ce serait la seul faveur que je vous demandes. Je déclare la piste de danse et le buffet ouverts amusez vous bien, mangez, dansez!"

Les invités se diriger vers la cour inférieur, où les musiciens commencer à jouer.

A la fin du discour, Kya vint vers eux.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que tous le monde sois là. Merci Lin d'être venu aussi, en plus comme sa Tenzin ne sera pas sans cavalière." Dit Kya, en rigolant.

"Kya s'il te plait." Dit Tenzin gêner.

"Je rigole, tu me connais! Profitez bien de la soirée les amoureux !" Dit Kya, en partant en courant vers la cour inférieur.

"Hum, c'est assez gênant..."Dit Lin.

"Bon, eh bien allons rejoindre les autres."

"Oui."

En arrivant, à la réception, tous le monde étais sur la piste de danse, des serveurs circuler dans la foule pour servir des amuses bouches. Un serveur qui servait des coupes de champagnes s'approcha du duo :

"Vous désirez quelques choses?" En tendant le plateau vers eux.

"Oui merci."Tenzin prit une coupe.

"Lin tu en prendrais bien une aussi?"

"Non désolé, je ne suis pas en service mais.."Dit elle même avant de finir que Tenzin la coupa :

"Juste une, ne te feras pas de mal... Nous sommes des adultes."

"Bon, très bien.." Repris Lin, en saissisant une coupe et en remerciant le serveur.

Ils se regardèrent, et trinquèrent.

"Et dire que nous nous sommes toujours connus.. Tous à tellement changer depuis." Dit Tenzin.

"Mais nous sommes toujours amis..." Répondit Lin, en baissant les yeux.

"Oui c'est vrai, tu as tellement changer en 22 ans, avant tu étais une petite fille, joyeuse à rire aux éclats, tu ne prenais rien au sérieux, et aujourd'hui te voilà une jeune femme forte et sérieuse, tu es policière, tu as retrouver un criminel qui à fait des dizaines de morts.. C'est passé tellement vite.." Dit Tenzin.

"Serais tu nostalgique Tenzin? Tu sais la vie nous changes. Pas toujours en bien... Mais on ne peut lutter..." Répondit Lin.

"Ma vie d'avant me manque parfois. Ou mon père était encore là, on s'amuser tellement avec lui. Je n'avais pas tous ces soucis avec le conseil, je tente de poursuivre ce qu'il à déjà fait.. Mais c'est plus dur que ca en avait l'air.."Dit Tenzin.

"Moi aussi Aang il me manque, ma vie d'avant me manque aussi, où je ne penser à rien, tous aller pour le mieux.. Et dire que ma mère, refuse de me dire qui est mon père, ça ma toujours manquer, je ne le connaitrais jamais, jamais je ne lui aurais parler même le voir, et peut être que même lui ne connait pas mon existence."Dit Lin, avec une voix de tristesse.

"Nous ne devrions pas parler de ça, mais plutot profiter de ce soir. Aujourd'hui nous sommes jeune, trop tot nous serons vieux."Reprit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lin. Elle releva la tête vers Tenzin, avec un sourir, ses yeux briller.

Kya débarqua vers eux :

"Alors Lin, Tenzin ne ta toujours pas emmener danser. Il ne sait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre celui là."

"Nous étions occuper à parler." Dit Lin dans un sourir.

"Très bien alors, tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je t'invites à danser?"Reprit Kya.

"Hum, eh bien.." Dit Lin gêner.

"Allez viens, ne sois pas jaloux Tenzin! Haha!" Reprit en saissisant le bras de Lin.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon.." murmura Lin.

Elle entraina Lin sur la piste de danse, sous le regard colère de Tenzin.

"Enfaite Kya, je ne sais pas danser." Dit Lin doucement.

"Eh bien, ma belle, qui imaginerais qu'une si belle femme ne saches pas danser. Ne t'inquiètes pas laisse toi guider par mes pas. Prends ma main, pose l'autre sur mon épaule."

"Hum d'accord."Dit Lin.

Kya prit Lin par la taille, qui était très gêner, les joues rougis.

"Lin si tu veux qu'ont arrivent à danser, il faut que tu te rapproches arrêtes donc d'être si distante ! Je ne vais pas te manger!" Reprit Kya, en forcant Lin à se rapprocher d'un coup sec en la tirant d'un coup vers elle. Les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent face à face, le visage l'une de l'autre séparer de quelques centimètres. Lin suivait Kya, elle se laissait porter.

"Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur." Murmura Kya à Lin. En la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Oui.." Répondit Lin avec un petit sourir, et le pomettes rouges.

A côté Bumi avait rejoint Tenzin, qui garder son air vexer et colère. Bumi lança :

"Euh mais qu'est ce qu'elles font là, tu comptes rester là sans rien dire?!"

"Ca ne se voit pas elles dansent ?" Répondit Tenzin.

"Haha tu es jaloux, c'est vrai que j'aimerais bien être à la place de Kya aussi, je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris encore! Je vais teneter ma chance moi aussi!" Dit Bumi.

"Non ça suffit, je ne vais pas me laisser faire cette fois ci! Lin est ma meilleure amie, je vais pas la laisser entre les bras d'un imbécile comme toi !" Dit Tenzin furieux pendant que la musique pris fin en se retournant il vu Lin juste dérrière lui qui revenait.

"Qu'est ce qui te rend énerver comme ca ?! Ce n'est pas ton habitude." Lanca Lin.

"Bon bah moi je vais y aller! Bonne soirée !" Dit Bumi avec un grand sourir avant de déguerpir.

"Tu ferais mieux oui." Répondit Tenzin, en regardant son frère partir. Il reprit son petit sourir. Et regarda Lin qui assistait à la scène.

Tenzin pris la main de Lin soudainement en se penchant vers elle :

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?"

Elle le regarder fixement dans les yeux, avant de répondre :

"Oui.."

Il prit sa main en l'emmenant, jusqu'à la piste de danse qui était à proximité. Sur une musique douce, ils prirent place. Tenzin se mis face, à elle, il posa ses mains délicatement sur sa taille fine, elle n'est pas facile à approcher mais elle ne fronça pas les sourcils, Lin se sentait en confiance, elle posa ses mains sur son torse en les faisant doucement remonter autour de son cou afin de l'enlacer. Ils dansèrent tous les deux, Lin laisser reposer tous son buste contre lui, ils se regardèrent sans un mot, les yeux verts clair de Lin brillait au clair de Lin, son regard le submerger. Elle fit un sourir avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Il entreprit de resserer ses bras autour d'elle.

"Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien..." Dit Lin dans un murmure de soulagement.

"Moi aussi.. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps.." murmura Tenzin.

"Qu'est ce que tu attendais?"Répondis Lin avec un rire étrange.

"De pouvoir te le dire, depuis tous ce temps.." Repris Tenzin. Pendant que Lin continuait de rire sans cesse contre lui.

"De me dire quoi Tenzin, je ne comprends pas.."Dit Lin, avant de relever la tête avec un sourir idiot, et le regard dans le vague, en rigolant sans arrêt. Tenzin s'écarta légèrement d'elle.

"Lin, qu'est-ce qui te prends, ne me dis pas que... Tu es SAOUL ?!"Dit Tenzin, choquer.

"Huh, est bien, je ne l'ai pas dis mais je ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool, ça ne fait pas bon ménage l'alcool et moi. Hahaha.. Ce n'est pas si grave Tenzin?Si?" Reprit Lin, l'air joyeux.

"Non ce n'est pas si grave.." Dit Tenzin d'un ton bienveillant et un peu déçu. Elle n'avait bu qu'une coupe de champagne. Il reprit Lin dans ses bras qui avait arrêter de rigoler. Il sentait ses courbes entre ses bras et son torse.

"Une autre fois alors.." Dit Tenzin.

Lin ne répondit pas, ses paupières était lourde. Tenzin sentit la jeune femme qui retirer ses bras peut à peut, elle faillit, sa tête reposer bascula légèrement sur le côté, Tenzin la serra d'un coup fortement contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber au sol, ses jambes ne la porter plus.

"Lin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives réponds moi? LIN!" Dit Tenzin, en essayant de bouger la tête de la jeune femme en espérant qu'elle se réveille. Elle rouvrit les yeux légèrement, et entrouvra la bouche :

"Ma tête... est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs? Je suis si fatiguée.."

Tenzin prit les jambes de Lin afin de la porter, il garder sa main sur sa tête afin de la garder contre lui sans qu'elle sois agiter. Il l'emmena près du bosquet auxquelles ils aller souvent étant petit,qui donner vue sur la baie de la Cité de la République. Il s'asseya, en allongeant Lin contre lui confortablement. Il retira sa cape de maître de l'air pour la mettre autour de Lin qui commençait a avoir les bras refroidis.

"Je suis désolé Tenzin."Dit Lin dans un soupir.

"Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas." Répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux noirs.

Lin tourna légèrement la tête, l'oreille sur son coeur et s'endormis.

Ils étais assis au pied d'un arbre, Lin assise reposer sur lui, Tenzin enlacer la poitrine de Lin de ses bras, et ils finirent tous deux la soirée ici, et la nuit à dormir à la belle étoile sans un mots, ni un mouvement.


	8. Chapter 8

_Après cette soirée qui tourne au vinaigre, du à l'ivresse de Lin, Tenzin et elle ont passé la nuit à la belle étoile... Bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 8 : Lendemain de soirée**

Le jour se lève, le soleil rayonne sur la Cité de la République, et se reflète dans la baie, la nature miroite à la rosée matinale. Lin encore assoupit, ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle mit quelques secondes avant de savoir où elle était, elle se retrouver dans le bosquet de son enfance, allonger sur Tenzin, enlacer dans ses bras. Elle retourna la tête, et l'aperçu encore endormit, elle se souvint du déroulement de la soirée et ce qui l'a amener ici. Elle eu quelques remords de la veille. Elle se retira des bras de Tenzin doucement, et l'appela calmement.

"Tenzin, Tenzin réveilles toi.."

Il ouvrit les yeux et se confronta au visage de Lin qui le fixait de ses yeux verts perçants, qui était tous près. Il commença à ouvrir la bouche mais Lin l'interrompit avant même qu'il dise un mot :

"Chut.. je suis désolé pour hier, je croyais que j'allais réussir à tenir cette fois, mais je crois que ça m'est impossible de supporter l'alcool.. J'ai tous gâcher excuses moi."

Il la regarda avec un sourire amuser, et lui prit délicatement le poignet qui était poser sur sa cuisse.

"Tu n'as rien gâcher, je ne t'en veux pas, nous avons quand même passer un bon moment." Dit il avec un regard aimant.

"Oui c'est vrai." Réponda t-elle.

Elle se leva soudainement, et ota la cape de Tenzin qui lui avait servit de couverture. En lui rendant.

"Bon est bien, malgré que la nuit a était courte, je dois aller travailler, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est, mais je préfère ne pas traîner, je dois enlever cette robe! J'y vais à toute a l'heure."

Tenzin resta sans mot, ils venaient de passer une soirée, tout de même spéciale et assez différente de ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de vivre, mais ça ne semblait pas avoir changer Lin. Le naturel revient au grand galop, hélas..

La jeune femme partit à sa chambre se préparer immédiatement, elle enleva sa robe et passa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche afin de se réveiller. Après ça elle alla à son armoire mettre son uniforme de policière.

"C'est bon de se retrouver." Dit elle, en se regardant en uniforme. Et elle partit déjeuner.

Elle se retrouva à déjeuner avec Tenzin à table. Pas un mot sortit de leurs bouches, le silence complet, Katara à côté trouver ca particulièrement étrange.

"Vous avez tous les deux disparus hier dans la soirée, après une heure nous ne vous avons plus vue! Il est arrivé quelque chose?"Demanda Katara.

Tenzin et Lin relevèrent soudainement la tête en se regardant, tous deux très gêner, ne sachant quoi répondre, si ils racontaient la vérité et la tournure des évènements Katara se serait imaginer n'importe quoi. Lin commença à improviser un mensonge :

"Euh, et bien nous avons du nous absenter pour...euh..."

"Pour discuter et élaborer le prochain plan de sécurité de la ville, afin d'assurer la sécurité du prochain meeting du président, et vue que nous sommes.." Tenzin continua.

"Eh oui puisque que Tenzin est conseiller et moi lieutenant de la police, c'est notre travail.. Ha ha.." Finit Lin, en regardant Tenzin très gêner par la question de Katara.

"Ah je vois.." Dit Katara en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Bon bah moi je dois aller prendre quelques affaires et je part au travail. Héhé, à ce soir." Dit Lin, en commençant à se lever et partir suivit de peu par Tenzin.

"Oui moi aussi et d'ailleurs je dois emmener Lin au travail."Dit Tenzin.

"A ce soir.." Répondit Katara

Lin partit prendre ses armes de travail à son armoire comme d'habitude, c'est à dire les cables métalliques accrocher à ses poignets qu'elle contrôle par sa maîtrise du métal, pendant ce Tenzin préparer Oogie dans la cour.

Elle le rejoigna dans la cour centrale, elle monta sur le dos d'Oogie, Tenzin fit voler sa monture, direction la Cité de la République où ils travaillaient tous les deux. Sur le trajet Tenzin, fût prit de sueur froide, il se retourna vers Lin avec un visage d'une rare paleur :

"Lin.. Lin tu ne dois pas y aller aujourd'hui.. Tu ne dois pas aller travailler.." Decréta Tenzin la voix tremblante.

"Je me sens bien, je t'assure, c'est bon j'ai eu le temps de cuver depuis hier, mais à voir ta tête on dirait que toi non?!"Répondit Lin inquiète.

"Lin s'il te plait, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. N'y vas pas."Repris Tenzin.

"Tenzin, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais bien sur que si je vais y aller et tu ne m'y empêcheras pas, mon travail est une des dernières choses qui me tient à coeur, je ne peux pas déserter comme ça." Finit Lin sur un ton stricte.

"Lin.." Supplia Tenzin.

La jeune femme l'ignorer et refuser d'écouter, elle ne répondit pas. Ils arrivèrent en ville Oogie se posa, chacun descendit avant de se séparer Tenzin prit violemment le poignet de Lin avant qu'elle parte :

"Lin sois prudente, je t'en prie." Dit il avec désespoir.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, tu devrais rentrer te reposer vraiment, tu es surmener je pense." Répondit la jeune femme avec une voix d'incompréhension, et elle retira sa main.

Lin prit le chemin du commissariat, elle s'interroger encore sur le comportement bizzare de Tenzin. En rentrant dans le commissariat, elle se rendit aux bureaux des lieutenants.

"Bonjour,qu'est ce qu'on a aujourd'hui messieurs?" Demanda Lin.

Le lieutenant affalé dans son siège les pieds sur son bureau annonça :

"Bonjour Beifong, comme d'hab.. Pas grand chose des perquisitions à réaliser, on recherche l'homme qui aurais commis l'enlèvement d'une femme, ont à quelques endroits à aller voir..."

"Hmm, je vois, je vais aller voir ça.."Répondit Lin.

"Beifong t'es lieutenant tu n'a pas besoin de t'occuper de ça les officiers sont là pour ça, haha.." Repris le lieutenant au fond de la salle face à la fenêtre.

"Si j'aurais voulu rester piquer dans un bureau, affalé dans un siège j'aurais fait un autre boulot, sur ce messieurs.." Dit Lin en partant. Les lieutenants la regarder surprit avec leurs airs hébétés.

Au passage, elle arracha la feuille d'adresse au tableau, pour se rendre sur les lieux. Elle prit une voiture de fonction, et partit sans attendre vers la première adresse, qui la mena à une rue adjacente au palais du conseil, il fallait inspecter un appartement, où les voisins se plaigner d'entendre des hurlements et des pleures. Lin prit les escaliers et se rendit au 3ème étage, elle frappa à la porte à plusieurs reprise, sans réponse. Elle décida d'enfoncer là porte, en entrant les lieux sembler inhabiter, elle marcher doucement en restant sur ses gardes, en avançant elle entendit des pleurs vers la pièce du fond, la pièce était éclairer par les fenêtres qui avait vue sur le palais du conseil.

Lin trouva une jeune femme allonger sur le sol, attacher par des cordes autours des bras et de jambes, la bouche bâilloné, le visage et les yeux rouges de pleur et de peur. Lin fût saisit d'horreur et se jeta immédiatement au secour, de la jeune femme, elle tentait de la détacher au plus vite, elle lui retira le tissus qui l'empêchait de parler.

"Partez... Partez vite... Partez.. Il vous tuera, ne restez pas..."Pleurer la femme.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est finit.. Il ne vous feras plus aucun mal." Lin murmura, dans une voix grave.

"Vous ne comprenez pas, il va bientôt revenir.."La femme fût interromput par un bruit de porte, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se mit à trembler.

Lin s'arrêta de bouger et se releva, elle fût prise de sueur froide, la peur la saissisait au plus profond de son âme, se sentiment n'avais jamais était aussi profond. Elle se retourna et fit face à l'agresseur, elle savait que sa maîtrise ne la sauverais point, un doigt sur la détente et sa vie se terminerais ici, le revolver braquer sur sa poitrine. Il fit un sourir horrible :

"Officier Beifong, ou dois je dire maintenant lieutenant Beifong. Vous voilà."

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, elle tentait de cacher ses émotions, et sa peur qui la submergeait.

"Vous croyait vous et votre mère, faire la justice mais vous ne faites rien, vous ne faites que le contraire.." Il s'arrêta quelques instant avant de continuer."Vous croyez que cette femme au sol, est innocente..."Il appuya violemment le revolver sur le coeur de Lin, qui la fit reculer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il commençait à pleurer et montrer sa haine."Elle m'a pris tous.. Elle m'a retirer mes dernières raisons de vivre, elle m'a interdit de voir mes enfants, elle les à monter contre moi! C'était la dernière chose qui m'aidait à survivre.." Il détourna légèrement la tête vers le sol.

"ELLE M'A TOUS PRIS, ET VOUS TROUVEZ SA JUSTE!"L'homme hurla. Pointa l'arme en quelques fractions de seconde au sol. Il pressa le doigts sur la détente.

Un bruit sourd retentit, un cris de douleur perça dans les ténèbres. Lin tenta de l'en empêcher. L'homme en se débattant, poussa violemment Lin..

Les carreaux des fenêtres céda, au poids et a la force du choc.

Elle tomba dans le vide, voyant sa vie défiler, sa maîtrise du métal était inutisable, elle était incapable de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi, toute la peur avait absorber sa force.

Les passants dans la rue, entendit une violente, détonation. Une fenêtre au 3ème étage d'un appartement, voler en éclat en laissant passer à travers, Lin. Ca se passa si vite, la jeune femme hurlait, on avait l'impression d'entendre la mort dans ses cris. Les cris fût recouvert par un bruit sourd, quand son corps percuta le sol. Suivit du silence.

Les passants pousser des cris d'horreur la foule se rassembler, faisant de plus en plus de bruit. Le palais du conseil, où les conseillers se rassembler s'inquièter et s'interroger sur une émeute à venir. Tenzin, n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes. Lin. Sa meilleur amie. Son seul amour. Il se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et quitta la réunion en courant, sans un mot, heurtant les passants dans la rue, son coeur battait, il entendait les voix de chacun, la terreur l'envahissait, il le savait.

"Poussez vous, poussez vous !" Hurlait-il.

En poussant chaque personnes, les larmes lui emplissait les yeux, leurs bleus se reflétait comme tel miroir. Les gens parler, pointer du doigts.. les remarques fussent.. la panique s'installer dans la foule :

"Pauvre femme..."

"Quelle horreur.. Appeler de l'aide !"

"Qui est-ce ?!"

"Regarder elle ressemble à l'officer dont la presse parler la dernière fois!"

"S'il vous plaît faites quelques choses!"

Le temps fût suspendu, tous était sombre et flou, et incompréhensible, les voix qui résonner n'avait aucun sens. La foule fût disperser. Tenzin se jeta au sol. Il se pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Les cheveux noir, la peau blanche, les cicatrices sur sa joue droite.

Sa gorge devint sèche, le corps tremblant, il prit dans ses bras Lin, elle restait inerte.

"Lin, s'il te plait, ma chérie, réveilles toi, j'aurais du tous faire pour t'en empêcher.." Sa voix trembler, sa main effleurer la joue de Lin.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, en entrouvrant les yeux, elle tenter de le regarder.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, Ten...zin... Je.." Dit elle avant que ses yeux devenit blanc, et que ses paupières éteignit son regard.

"Lin, Lin.. Regardes moi, s'il te plait, restes avec moi, Lin...non! Non pas toi...pas ça!" Hurler Tenzin, en serrant fort le corps de Lin, en embrassant son front, la couvrant de larme, ses pleurs était incessant. Les larmes se mêler à la pluie.

Les secours arrivèrent ainsi que certains maître du métal, dont Toph. Elle poussa la foule violemment pour évacuer les lieux. En s'approchant, elle fût tétaniser, son corps se mit à frissoner, elle resta pétrifier quelques secondes. Elle continua de marcher, malgré tous, quand elle eu atteint sa fille, son visage resta statique, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir.

Elle se mit à se plier en deux, et s'effondra au sol sur les genoux, dans un hurlement de haine et de tristesse, ses yeux aveugles commençèrent à déborder de larme devant Tenzin qui avait dans les bras Lin. Elle rampa jusqu'à eux, en se posant sur le corps de Lin, se rapprochant de son visage, en déposant sa main sur le front de sa fille.

"Ma fille, je t'aime, mon bébé, PARDON. Mais ne me fais pas ça. Je te l'interdis. Pardonnes moi, restes avec nous.." Murmurer Toph, à Lin, les yeux emplis de larmes.

Les secours sortit un brancard, accouru vers eux, ils demandèrent à Tenzin et Toph de laisser la victime. Ils prirent Lin, et la déposa sur le brancard, elle fût immédiatement emmener à l'hôpital. Toph et Tenzin, restèrent là. En état de choque, ca semblait tellement irréel.

Dans l'ambulance. Lin était inconsciente, elle avait subit un grave traumatisme cranien. Les sauveteurs, maintener le masque à s'oxygène.

Les machines s'affolèrent, le coeur de Lin venait de lâcher. Les deux sauveteurs s'affolèrent et prirent le défibrillateur, elle fût choquer un coup, son thorax fit une secousse.

"Pas de réaction.. on recommence charges à 200 ! Accroches toi..."

Ils rechoquèrent une seconde fois...

"ALLER, NE PARS PAS!"

Quelques secondes..

Puis le coeur repartis. L'hôpital était proche.

Ils ne savaient pas si elle aller survivre jusque là. Les ténèbres l'engloutissait.


End file.
